Disney Playlist Fiasco!
by Hamano Chiaki
Summary: AU, Disney/KHR mix, 1827 with a side of AlaudexGiotto, shounen-ai. Tsuna of the Namimori Ocean has saved Hibari Kyouya, prince of Namimori Island. What is this? Why is he so attracted to the human? Follow Tsuna on his adventure as he experiences love, Disney style! - Under major editing -
1. Part of That World, Not Under The Sea

**This is an edited version as of 29th November 2012.**

******I still don't own the song/lyrics/characters but the story. Heck I don't even own the fairytales!**

* * *

Disney Playlist Fiasco

-Part of That World and Not Under The Sea-

In the midst of the treasure grotto, a petite brunet sits in the center of the rocky room filled with precarious towers of priceless treasure from the world above. Well, the treasures are priceless to the said brunet in the grotto.

"Gao.."

"I'm sorry, Natsu. I know you don't like it in here, but I just don't see the way Papa sees the world above.. How can a world that makes such neat treasures be so horrible?"

Slender fingers run through the soft, golden locks of the lion fish as thoughts race through the brunette's mind. Oh, how he longed to join the humans in the world above. To walk, run and dance on the special things called feet. Looking at his orange tail, Tsuna can't help but pout in disappointment.

Swimming away from the rock and Natsu, Tsuna begins to sing subconsciously.

_Look at this stuff,_

_Isn't it neat?_

_Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?_

_Wouldn't you think I'm the boy,_

_The boy who has everything?_

Tsuna fingers the many treasures he had collected over the years. Tiny bells of a toy rattle ring quietly in the silence.

_Look at this trove,_

_Treasures untold._

_How many wonders can one cavern hold?_

_Looking around here you think,_

_Sure, he's got everything._

Swimming away from the shelf, Tsuna wanders over to another one. Natsu watches helplessly as his master swims unhappily in the creepy grotto. As much as the lion fish hates the place, his master loves this secret hideout as it gives him a break from his overbearing father.

_I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty,_

_I've got whozits and whatzits galore_

_You want thingamabobs?_

_I've got twenty!_

Natsu watches as his master's face lights up with glee. A box of colorful but harmless hooks and decorations is presented to the lion fish, but the happiness doesn't last long. Closing the box softly, as if it would break at any moment, Tsuna replaces the box at its original spot.

_But who cares?_

_No big deal,_

_I want more._

Enchanted by his master's voice, Natsu doesn't notice Tsuna swimming towards him until he is picked up.

_I wanna be where the people are,_

_I wanna see, wanna see them dancin'._

_Walking around on those - what do you call 'em?_

_Oh - feet!_

Tsuna twirls about, in attempt of the foreign movement called dancing. He teases Natsu's fins cheekily and Natsu growls playfully at his master.

_Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far,_

_Legs are required for jumping, dancing._

_Strolling along down a - what's that word again?_

_Street._

Abandoning the lion fish for a moment, the boy is lost in his thoughts as he swims around absentmindedly. Catching the fish by surprise, Tsuna twirls them both in circles.

_Up where they walk, up where they run,_

_Up where they stay all day in the sun._

_Wanderin' free - wish I could be,_

_Part of that world._

Once again losing himself in the song, Tsuna sinks downwards towards the sandy seabed.

_What would I give if I could live out of these waters?_

_What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand?_

_Bet'cha on land they understand,_

_That they don't reprimand their sons._

_Proper men sick of swimmin',_

_Ready to stand._

Caught in the moment, Tsuna swims upwards before grabbing a book from one of the many shelves. Its ink long gone and smudged, making it useless and unreadable.

_And ready to know what the people know_

_Ask 'em my questions and get some answers_

_What's a fire and why does it - what's the word?_

_Burn?_

Touching a nearby portrait of a candle, Tsuna tries to imagine the feeling of being burnt. Saddened at his fate to forever stay underwater, Tsuna takes off towards the open ceiling of the grotto.

_When's it my turn?_

_Wouldn't I love, love to explore that world up above?_

_Out of the sea,_

_Wish I could be,_

_Part of that world._

Tsuna reaches out for the surface he has never been to, but brings his hand down once more before sinking slowly. Natsu watches as his master sinks slowly towards the seabed, relieved that he didn't swim away from the grotto.

Once Tsuna reaches the bottom, Natsu nuzzles affectionately into Tsuna's cheek as an attempt to cheer him up.

xx

Swish.

The calm current is disturbed.

Tsuna's tail swishes quickly in the dark ocean as he swims as fast as he can towards the surface. Soft yells from a distance back can be heard and the crackle of the electric eels can be heard as the night guards swim after him.

"Young master! You are not allowed to go to the surface! It's too dangerous!"

Ignoring the cries of his father's loyal subjects, Tsuna swims faster and pumps harder.

Harder.

Faster.

Stronger.

There's no stopping!

With a final surge, Tsuna leaps out of the water and into the night air. A breeze blows by, sending relaxing chills down his wet body.

Dropping back into the ocean, Tsuna realizes that the guards are no longer after him. Swimming peacefully on the calm surface, Tsuna ponders on his current freedom. _What is it that makes the world above so horrible? It's so beautiful and calm..._

Laying quietly on his back, his sensitive gills near his jaw (where our ears are) detect soft, unnatural ripples for a calm night. The ripple becomes rougher and Tsuna realizes what is happening. _His father is calling a storm, literally!_

The once calm air becomes rapid and the waves become rough, washing over the young brunette's head. Grabbing hold onto a nearby rock, Tsuna watches in horror as a whirlpool forms a short distance behind him.

Fear.

Anger.

Betrayal.

Tsuna is shocked as water leaks from his eyes. Bringing a drop to his lips, he is surprised to find that it is salty, just like the ocean itself. _What is this? Why is ocean water leaking from his eyes?_ He is appalled as the water keeps leaking from his eyes as he takes in the horrible sight of pieces of his treasures float onto the surface.

_How dare his father destroy the things precious to him!_

xx

"Young master Hibari! We have a problem!"

"What is it, herbivore? If it's not a problem at all, I will bite you to death for interrupting my nap."

"N-no, Hibari-sama! We're headed towards a whirlpool! It appeared out of no where!"

Growling menacingly, Hibari speed walks towards the front of the ship and is greeted by a devastating sight.

The moan of stormy winds.

The roar of the raging sea.

Wreckage.

Giving the wheel a hard push anti-clockwise, it spins as fast as lightning and the entire ship tilts over precariously. Not realizing the amount of strength he had used in the push, he is thrown off the ship and into the raging ocean.

xx

**SPLASH!**

Tsuna watches as a figure- no, human fall off a huge ship! _Oh, no!_

Worry.

Dive.

Grabbing hold onto the slightly muscular arm of the human, Tsuna pulls him out of the water. Once the human's head is out of the water, Tsuna searches for the huge ship he had seen earlier. He breathes a sigh of relief as the ship is now upright and had sailed around the massive whirlpool.

The human in his arms is getting a little too heavy for the young merman. He can see that the human's companions are flustering over his fall, and he needed to return the human back to them. _But, how?_

Determination burning bright, he whistles loud enough for the entire ship's crew to hear even from the distance between them. He waves an arm over at them and points at the human in his arms. He can hear cheers of relief as they catch sight of the human and Tsuna motions for them to follow him.

A ray of light catches the boy's attention and Tsuna realizes that dawn is breaking. Swimming quickly towards shore, he drags the heavy human as far as he could from the waves of the ocean and drops the human ungracefully onto the sandy floor.

Tsuna takes a moment to observe the human. The early morning sunlight gives the pale skin an unearthly glow and the dark as midnight hair gleams as it sticks beautifully on the human's face. From the human's built, Tsuna can tell that this human is a male, like him.

_So, why did he find him so breathtakingly beautiful?_

xx

Hibari's eyes open a little and squints at the dark, blurry figure looming over him. _What had happened? _He growls as the figure comes too close to his face. The figure jumps slightly before chuckling.

"Is that how humans speak? Haha, that's funny... I'm Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna."

The voice is music to the skylark's ears and he surprises himself with the want to hear more of it. Usually, he would have bitten the herbivore for laughing at him. _Tsunayoshi... _The name rolls around his tongue smoothly like silk.

"Oh, your companions are here! I have to go now, so here. I hope to meet you soon, human."

Hibari feels something thin and smooth is slipped into his hands before the sound of splashing reaches his ear. It is silent for a moment and he quickly sits up, despite the protests of his body. His vision is still blurry and rubs his eyes to clear it up. As soon as his vision is clear, he looks up in time to see and orange tail disappear into the turquoise depth of the sea.

"Young master Hibari! Young master Hibari!"

Still stunned at the sight of an orange fish tail, he does not release his usual threat of biting them to death for disrupting the peace. He lets his men to haul him up onto his feet by the arms as he pockets the smooth object into his pocket. He has a feeling that it will come in handy later.

xx

Tsuna peeks with his eyes on the surface of the water as the human is helped onto his feet. He has such caring companions, Tsuna thinks to himself. As he fingers a bare spot on his tail, revealing pale skin, he remembers how breathtaking the human had looked to him.

Heat warms his face and Tsuna pats his cheeks at the foreign feeling. He has never felt like this before, not even to his arranged fiancée, Kyoko of the Sasagawa family.

Looking up shyly to see if they had left yet, he is frozen to the core at the strong gaze of the human he had just saved. He can see his orange scale being put into a small pocket of the human's pants. Then, the human is whisked away from the beach and away from Tsuna.

Once he's out of sight, Tsuna submerges himself underwater as his heart pounds wildly. _What is this feeling? Why does he feel the need to go after the human?_

xx

As Tsuna swims absentmindedly in the calm current, his minds wanders back to the human he had saved. Somehow, the human would not leave his mind. Tsuna wonders how is he now, has he already forgotten about him?

It's been a couple of days since the incident, and Tsuna has been exploring the ocean with his new-found freedom. Along the way, he had met many colorful and unique fishes. However, for an odd and unknown reason, they didn't dare talk to him. _Was it because he didn't have much fish-like features like them?_

**=FLASHBACK START=**

_As Tsuna swims excitedly at the prospect of being free from his overbearing father, he stumbles upon a small cove with many fishes in it._

_Tsuna watches with interest and curiosity at the tiny, house-like structures made of stone littered along the sandy seabed. Tiny fishes swim in and out of the holes in the rocks as if they were doors to houses. Then, he mentally smacks himself at his stupidity. Of course, the stone structures are their homes!_

_Excited to meet new fishes, he swims down towards them. However, their reactions are not what he had expected._

_The once bustling 'town' becomes eerily silent as eyes latch themselves onto Tsuna. Murmurs and gasps can be heard as many disappear away from sight._

**=FLASHBACK END=**

Soon, Tsuna is left with a lobster and three rock fishes. It appears that the fishes are cornering it.

Tsuna watches from the sides as the lobster fights back valiantly with his sharp pincers.

Pinch.

Snip!

Smack!

The lobster is flipped onto its back and tossed about as the fish flick their tails, playing lobster-tennis with it.

Enraged by the sight before him, Tsuna emerges from behind the rock he was hiding behind. His shadow is big and eerie, casting over the fishes and lobster. They gulp, swimming away in fright as Tsuna kneels awkwardly on the sand, picking the poor lobster up.

As his fingers brush the smooth shell of the lobster, a tiny pincer pinches his index finger. He yelps in pain, wincing as he tries to get the lobster to release its grip on the slightly bleeding finger.

"I-Ite, could you please let go of my finger? It really hurts..!"

The grip doesn't relent, instead, it tightens even more and Tsuna winces in pain. _The lobster must think that he is going to hurt it_, Tsuna thinks to himself. Lowering his hand gently onto the sand, he waits for the lobster to let go of his finger.

Eventually, the throbbing finger is released and Tsuna watches as the lobster snaps its pincers as an attempt in being menacing. Tsuna chuckles lightly, observing that the lobster has an odd shade of silver for its shell.

"Haha, you don't need to worry about me. I was just passing by here." Tsuna looks around the empty 'town'.

"Aren't you afraid of me?" A gruff voice comes from behind him.

"Huh?" Blinking in confusion, Tsuna realizes that it is the lobster that is speaking.

"Oh, why should I be? Shouldn't you be the one afraid of me? I see that all of your companions have gone into hiding.."

"Hmph, don't clump me together with them! I am nothing like them! However, I am truly grateful to you, Jyuudaime!"

"E-eh? Jyuudaime? Why me?"

"Because Jyuudaime is Jyuudaime! Jyuudaime is a royal merman, the youngest son of His Royal Highness Sawada Iemitsu! I'm forever in your debt, Jyuudaime!"

"A-ah, there's no need for that.. Please, just call me Tsuna!"

"No can do, Jyuudaime. You're Jyuudaime!"

"E-eto, what's your name?"

"I'm Gokudera Hayato, Jyuudaime!"

"Ah, the son of the Gokudera family.. Well, I should be going now, neh?"

"W-wait, Jyuudaime! I want to follow you!"

"Haha, thank you Gokudera-kun, but I'll be fine. Goodbye!"

xx

For days, Tsuna has been swimming in circles. Literally. He's puzzled and stumped at how is he going to get onto land without legs. He really should have had planned everything out before escaping like he did. He wouldn't be in this mess if he did.

As he sits on a rock in the center of the vast ocean, he starts singing a melody he had once heard at a ball held by the Gokudera family. He's been singing it at least once every day since the ball, and he's not going to stop anytime soon. _Ah, Hayato had been the one playing the melody at that time._

The Gokudera family is a weird one. They consist of many varieties of the sea creatures in the family. Hayato is a lobster, and his half-sister, Bianchi is a poisonous octopus. They spend most of their time in their original forms as sea creatures, but transform into half humans with their animal features like the mer-people.

Tsuna remembers that Hayato has unique silver hair and blazing emerald eyes that seem to shine. His pincers had transformed into hands, enabling him to play the keys of the piano that had fallen from the world above. He still had his reddish lobster tail as the bottom half of him, but he was able to swim like a merman.

Tsuna yelps in fright, ruining the melody as he feels a tugging at his tail. Caramel eyes widen as he takes in the sight of a single amethyst eye staring up at him.

"HIIIEE!"

Tsuna topples off the rock, plunging into the blue ocean. Spluttering from the shock, he gapes at the owner of the amethyst eye.

A girl with a weird hairstyle that is spiked up near the back peeks from behind the rock at him. A small, dark trident can be seen in her hands close to her chest and her other eye is covered by an eye-patch with a skull on it.

From the clear surface of the ocean, he can see that she has eight purplish tentacles instead of a tail to keep her floating and help her move about.

"E-eto, who are you?"

"I-I'm Dokuro Chrome. My master heard that you wanted to live on land with the humans... He can help you attain your wish..."

_Someone can help me live on land? He can grant me my wish? _It seems too good to be true for Tsuna as he scrutinizes the idea. Well, it wouldn't hurt to try...

"I don't know, Chrome-san, but I guess I could give it a try..."

"Follow me..."

Tsuna's intuition flickers wildly they enter a darker and murkier part of the ocean. Although he receives warnings from his intuition about the area and its inhabitants, it also coaxes him to trust Chrome. He has deep faith in his intuition as it has never failed him, and follows Chrome into a dark cavern.

He clenches his eyes shut as a bright light hits him, but it soon dims and he opens his eyes again. He is greeted by a young man with identical tentacles as Chrome, only his tentacles are longer and darker in color. He also seems to sport the same hairstyle as Chrome. However, his eyes are heterochromatic, with one red and the other blue.

"Pyon~ Who is this delicious morsel, pyon?"

"He's not food, Ken..."

Tsuna flinches when he is referred as a 'delicious morsel'. A blond with fins and tail of an angler fish emerges from the gloom, a light dangling brightly from blond hair. The light seems to give him a scarier look as it highlights the scar that runs across his nose.

Beside the angler fish, another teen with tentacles of a squid also emerges from the gloom, albeit silently. His face is impassive and unreadable, unlike the angler fish.

"Kufufufu~ Tsunayoshi-kun is my new customer, he's not meant to be eaten, Ken."

"H-how do you know my name?" Tsuna swirls quickly, gaping at the illusionist.

"I know a lot of things, Tsunayoshi-kun~ Kufufufu~"

Regaining his composure, Tsuna decides to get straight to the point. He doesn't want to beat around the bush and waste another day.

"Can you really grant my wish? Chrome told me you could."

"Kufufufu~ Of course, but everything comes with a price."

Ah, Tsuna knew that it was too good to be true. Of course he has to pay for it, but he doesn't have any money with him!

"But, I don't have any money with me..."

"Kufufufu~ I don't want your money. We run things differently around these parts of the ocean, Tsunayoshi-kun..."

"Then, what do you what from me?"

"Kufufufu~ I want your voice, Tsunayoshi-kun."

Caramel meets mismatched eyes, and Tsuna can see that he is serious about his voice. _What is so special about it? It's just a voice, what harm could it bring? _

Oh, how wrong it is for Tsuna to think that.

"Fine, you can have my voice. I don't see what is so special about it, anyway..."

A smirk makes its way onto the illusionist's face, making Tsuna's intuition run wild. _Something is terribly wrong with the deal he had just made..._

"Sing for me, Tsunayoshi-kun~"

His mouths opens.

_Sing for me._

His eyes clench shut.

_Sing for me!_

A soundless scream.

Creepy laughter.

His throat burns as his voice continues spilling out, and into a vial in the illusionist's hand. What seems like hours, turns out to be only minutes as his voice gradually dies out. A flickering shape takes place at the end of the notes, and Tsuna recognizes it as a flame, the ones that burn. _How did it get in him?_

A sudden bolt of pain surges up his entire being as his curls up tightly. His tail feels like it is ripping in half, and his fins are shrinking, disappearing into nothing. His gills fall off, leaving him helpless in the water. Shiny, orange scales flutter to the dark floor of the cavern, lighting up the room. Only one remains on the once merman, now human, in the form of a pendant.

As bright continues to shine from the unconscious brunette, the Vongola crest that once sat on his chest transforms into a ring and settles itself on Tsuna's middle finger.

xx

Tsuna groans inaudibly as he sits up. His vision is blur and his throat is dry. _Why is it so hot? _Clearing his vision, he realizes that he is, in fact, not in the ocean. He squeals in shock, but there is no sound.

He grabs for his throat, memories of his transformation hitting him hard. _Ah, yes._

Sing.

Burn.

Scream.

Laughter.

Tsuna wiggles his new-found limbs, he is fascinated by his toes. He watches as his toes run through the soft sand of the shore. He bends his legs and tries to stand, but fails miserably, falling on his bottom. Then, he sees something odd between his legs. _Is this what is left of his tail?_

Blinking wildly, he realizes that he is... _unclothed_. He has seen pictures and glimpses of humans, and none of them were like him. _He needed something to cover himself up!_

"E-eto, do you need any help? Are you lost?"

Jumping in surprise, Tsuna snaps his head so fast, you could hear a distinct crack. His eyes widen as he takes in the form of a boy with red hair. He is covered with bandages and bruises from head to toe. Realizing that the boy is waiting for his answer, he opens his mouth to answer, momentarily forgetting that he has lost his voice.

"Ah, you cannot speak. Do you have a place to live?"

Tsuna shakes his head somberly.

"Oh, I can take you in, if you want. I could get you some clothes too, seeing as you don't have any..."

A smile lights up Tsuna's face, catching the redhead by surprise. He blushes, before handing Tsuna him his oversized coat. Then, they are off.

xx

"I apologize for my carelessness, Your Highness!"

The guard who had been swimming after Tsuna bows low, remorseful. He had let His Royal Highness Iemitsu's son escape into the open ocean and he is nowhere to be found.

"Tch, it is alright. Just sen-"

Gasps and shrieks of shock escape the lips of those present as their King collapses, crimson blood leaking from his mouth. A pain-filled yowl rips as he claws at his throat as if he is in pain.

"Get the doctors." Amber eyes flick around the room. "Now!"

His voice commands power as some servants scurry out to get the doctors. He swims over to his father and grabs hold of his arms, placing one of his hands on the elder's neck. A soft and warm glow encases his hand, and the King's thrashes slow to a stop. His pain-filled is replaced by a peaceful one.

"Iemitsu-sama!"

As the Royal doctor arrives to help out, the blond prince swims away to his chambers. As soon as he shuts the coral door to his room, he collapses to the sandy seabed.

Pain.

Searing.

Burn.

His hand clenches over his throat and heart as they burn painfully. When it finally soothes, he removes his hands and is shocked to find a mark on his chest, just over his heart.

A red ring is crossed out with a black cross.

_Oh, no!_


	2. Skylark, Meet Tuna

**This is an edited version as of 29th November 2012.**

******I still don't own the characters but the story. Heck I don't even own the fairytales!**

******Reminders: There are some parts which may confuse you due to the different timeline. There is one, especially, that happens during one of the sea moments. It takes place directly after Giotto's revealing.  
**

******Note: Dear readers of the previous version, if you are interested, please reread chapter 1. This story is going under major edits and some plot changes. Thank you :) If you wish to review, but have reviewed in the past, please PM me the review! ^^  
**

* * *

Disney Playlist Fiasco

-Skylark, Meet Tuna-

"Father."

Iemitsu looks up from the small sea anemone on a rock that had been a gift from one of his advisors. It's been a couple of weeks since his collapse and he hasn't been the same.

He refuses to eat.

He refuses to sleep.

He refuses to talk to anyone except his son.

The blond merman sits on the edge of his father's bed and gently holds his hand. He squeezes the hand lightly and receives a soft squeeze in return.

"Dad, I have something to show you."

He turns to fully face his father, his eyes void of any emotion with the exception of seriousness. His once crystal blue eyes glows into a bright shade of amber.

"Remember the day when you suffered pains and collapsed?" Iemitsu flinches at the memory of that day. "I… I, too, suffered some pains and I got this…"

The blond peels the kelp bandage off of the mark he received that day. Iemitsu stares at the mark, silent. The blond looks away, afraid to look at his father. _What would he say?_

"Giotto…"

Warm, strong arms wrap themselves around Giotto, gathering him into a hug. Iemitsu buries his face into his son's bare shoulder, his broad shoulders shaking violently. Giotto pats his father on the back, eyes clenched shut.

_Tsunayoshi has left them._

xx

A skylark fingers the slim, orange object absentmindedly as his mind drifts towards a certain fishtailed brunette. Shaking his head out of his thoughts, he pockets the orange fish scale. It is surprisingly hard and durable, there's not a single scratch on it.

Chatter.

Laughter.

Boisterous.

Fake.

Kyouya can hear the noises of the guests downstairs, their wines glasses clinking noisily and their fake laughs. _Tch, suck up herbivores._

The Hibari mansion is usually peaceful and quiet, with the odd bird chirp from his pet, Hibird and the shuffling of Roll the hedgehog in his cage. However, his carnivore parents decided to throw a big fuss about his eighteenth birthday. _Something about his coming of age, or some rubbish related to his age._

Honestly, Kyouya didn't, and still, doesn't see the point of the ball when he himself is not attending it. After all, he is quite content with just laying on the rooftop, enjoying his pets' company in silence.

A soft breeze.

Chilling.

Relaxing.

The young man sits up as his coat whips around in the wind, hanging delicately on his shoulders. He watches the ant-like herbivores from his high perch as they stumble around drunkenly from the liquor.

Grunting his disapproval, he turns his attention to Hibird and Roll, feeding them their dinner in his hands. Shielding both of his pets from the wind, he pulls his coat closer to himself as a shiver crawls up his spine. The shiver is not from the cold, but from a promising excitement that is about to happen.

xx

Tired from the cold of the rooftop, Kyouya grudgingly brings himself down into his warm room before he freezes to death on the roof. As much as he hates being confined in a huge mansion that is currently overflowing with drunk herbivores, it provides him his daily needs and comfort.

He settles the now sleeping Hibird and Roll into their respective homes before sneaking down the stairs. He doesn't want to bump into anyone, especially his family. However, Lady Luck seems to be out to dinner as he bumps into the one person he doesn't want to see. _His brother, Hibari Alaude._

"Kyouya, Father demands your presence at the ball..." Metal cuffs clink as Alaude cuffs himself to his brother. _"... Now."_

Kyouya growls menacingly as he pulls his arm away, but the cuffs were specially made for a Kyouya situation when he didn't want to be where his parents demand him to be. Kyouya resigns to walking beside his brother, knowing that resistance is futile especially when it comes to his family.

Alaude wordlessly hands him a purple mask embodied with ebony silk threads, as dark as Kyouya's hair. Reluctantly placing the mask over his fair face, he grimaces internally at the fancy swirls of silk. He'd rather have a plain purple mask than one with swirls that could potential hypnotize a person into a trance. Then, he realizes his parents'- no, his mother's intention.

_She wants all eyes on her son tonight._

xx

The double doors of the hall slam open, a bright spotlight aims at the duo as they both cringe inwardly from the light. Alaude's faces twitches into a ghost of a grimace behind his gold mask embodied with royal blue silk, matching his eyes and hair.

_The ability to hide one's expression is passed down from generations of the Hibari family. _

Honestly, their parents are too enthusiastic when it comes to birthdays. In all actuality, it is only their mother who is overenthusiastic about their coming of age. Alaude should know, seeing as he is now twenty-one.

**"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KYOU-KUN!"**

Said Kyouya cringes at the nickname his mother had decided to call him on. Honestly, he must have been switched at birth. There is no way in all of Namimori is he related to the enthusiastic carnivore, who is on a brightly decorated stage with his silent father.

Kyouya can only relate himself to his father. His mother, not so much. Kyouya is the splitting image of Hibari Fon when he was Kyouya's age, and inherits his calm demeanor with a tinge of violence. Kyouya is more prone to acting with violence rather than peace as it more _'effective'._

Alaude, however can be related to their mother as he has her platinum blond hair and blue eyes, _much to _his_ chagrin_. He also inherits his father's calm demeanor with a tinier tinge of violence than Kyouya as he only uses handcuffs to _'settle' _things out.

_Enough about the Hibari family, back to the birthday ball!_

Everyone is silent as a voluminous chilling, and deadly tension oozes from the birthday boy in the form of waves. People subconsciously back up into the walls as his narrow eyes glare at them all. _He is not a happy camper with all the crowding._

"Maa, Kyou-kun. Let's all celebrate your birthday together! Why don't we start by dancing with the maidens, neh?"

There is a silent tone of command in the Fon's voice as the music starts up once more, the party mood slowly returning. Alaude removes the cuffs and pushes his reluctant brother towards the slightly petrified yet excited maidens. _It is absolutely rare to be in Hibari Kyouya's presence and not get 'bitten'! What's more, to dance with him!_

Kyouya randomly picks out a girl, gently taking her hands as they waltz around the open dance floor. Everyone has cleared out for the raven to dance as he switches partners with all the maidens.

Step.

Step.

Twirl.

Step.

Switch.

However, he couldn't help but be distracted as he spies a familiar tuft of brown hair in the midst of dull colors. _Impossible!_

The tuft of brown heads towards the backdoor and Kyouya rushes to finish the last dance, pushing her into a pair of empty arms. He quickly runs towards the backdoor, the clock chiming twelve. Kyouya curses as the memories of fairytales happenings at the strike of twelve surface in his memories. _What a load of herbivorous crap!_

However, the _load of herbivorous crap _since to be affecting him. _He_ runs faster, unable to help the weird feeling that is close to nerve-wracking excitement.

Run.

Faster.

Quicker.

xx

**=HOURS BEFORE THE BALL=**

Tsuna hums inaudibly as he moves around the Shimon mansion. His new human friend, Kozato Enma had _'taken him in' _as he had phrased it earlier. Tsuna had volunteered to help out at the mansion after much help with the communication blockage.

_It turns out that Tsuna does not know how to read or write!_

**=FLASHBACK START=**

_Enma stares quizzically at the brunet as the said brunet flaps his arms about._

_"What are you trying to tell me, boy?"_

_Tsuna pouts cutely, as he thinks of a way to explain that he wants to help out at his new friend's mansion. He also wants to tell his friend his name. _He didn't want to be called 'boy' for the rest of his life!

_"Young Master Kozato! Dinner is ready!"_

"_O-okay! Hey, come with me. I'm sure you're hungry, neh?"_

Like all cliché moments, Tsuna's belly decides to announce its presence with a loud growl. _Blushing deep red, Tsuna smiles sheepishly at Enma while the latter merely chuckles at the brunet._

"_Come on, we don't want to keep that stomach growling, do we?"_

_Tsuna blushes a deeper shade of red at Enma's teasing tone as he quickly follows his friend out of the room._

xx

_Tsuna gulps as he eyes his dinner. The fish's unseeing eyes stare at him, taunting him. Tsuna pales drastically at the thought of eating one of his friends. _

Fish are friends, not food.

This is cannibalism! _Apparently, Enma notices Tsuna's internal conflict._

"_Um, is everything alright with your food? I could get the chefs to cook something else if you want…"_

_Tsuna nods quickly, slight guilt gnawing at him for troubling his new friend. _Oh, how he wished that he could somehow tell Enma about his dilemma! _He is pulled out of his thoughts as a plate clatters softly in front of him. This time, Tsuna's face pales into deathly white at the sight of a cooked lobster. _For all he knows, it could be Hayato!

_Enma's cutleries clutter onto the table as his guest faints from the sight of the lobster. His face is deathly white, and an epic soul hanging limply from his pale lips. Enma is curious of the brunet, but doesn't know how to approach the subject as he can't speak._

"_Adelheid!"_

_A raven-haired woman with sharp eyes appears from one of the many corridors leading out of the room._

"_Adelheid, take our guest to one of the empty guest rooms in the West Wing. I need to speak with him when he awakes."_

"_Yes, Young Master Kozato."_

_Enma settles into his seat once more as he ponders over the matter at hand. His guest doesn't seem to take to the local seafood, does that make him a foreigner? It doesn't seem likely, as Enma is from Italy and his guest seems like most of the Japanese citizens in Namimori._

_He is puzzled. He'd found him by the sea shore, butt naked. He seemed to be looking for something, yet lost at the same time. Enma's mind wanders towards the folklore he had once heard from the elderly citizens in Namimori. _Mer-people.

_Blinking in confusion, Enma thinks harder. However, that specific word seems to have sealed itself into Enma's head. _Mer-people.

_Mer-people means fish, so they most likely don't eat… fishes. Unable to accept the wild thought of the brunet being a merman, he settles on the fact that the brunet has allergies towards seafood. _His expression was one of fear though…

_Puzzled and confused, Enma retires to his room, his food now cold. _

xx

_Enma's eyebrows meet in his attempts to understand the confusing brunette. He is currently pointing at himself, then at the ocean and something about the fish in a bowl at the corner of the guest room. Although Enma refuses to accept the fact that there is a merman in his mansion, he decides to give his thought a shot._

"_Are you a merman?"_

_The single question seems to light up the brunette's caramel eyes as the said brunette nods. Then, he starts pointing at himself again. He grabs a book he had placed beside him and points at a picture of a tuna fish._

"_Your name is Tuna?" How odd…_

_Shaking his head vigorously, the brunette tries to mimic hissing, looking absolutely adorable with the failing attempts. Fortunately, Enma understands his gestures._

"_Ah, your name is Tsuna?"_

_The brunette, now named Tsuna fists pumps the air in delight at Enma's success. Then, he blushes as he realizes that he had done an _'extreme' _fist pump, as his arranged brother-in-law would have done._

_Enma chuckles at Tsuna's antics. _So, he also doesn't know how to read or write… _Enma had come to the conclusion as Tsuna stares at the words of the book in confusion._

xx

A brunette hums as he cleans up the Shimon mansion. His movements are graceful even though he lacks in experience as he moves with the slow tempo of his humming.

_Swish. Swish. _There goes the broom, sweeping the already spotless, marble floors.

_Scrub. Scrub. _He scrubs the many floors with a single toothbrush and bucket of soap water.

_Wipe. Wipe. _The glistening glass panes of the huge windows, shine even brighter with the brunet's undying determination in keeping the mansion spotless.

Tsuna wipes the slight perspiration on his forehead, as he is finished with his task. Although it is menial compared to Enma's great help, this is the best he can do at the moment. _That is, keeping the mansion spotless! _

"Mail for Kozato-sama!"

Hearing the holler of the mailman, Tsuna quickly packs up his tools. Before the mailman could holler once more, a breathless Tsuna greets him at the doorway, a cue card in hand. _"Mail for Kozato-sama?"_, it read.

The mailman nods, all the while blushing at the brunet's cuteness. He hands the envelope to the brunette shyly as Tsuna flashes a _"Thank you." _cue card. Then, the mailman is left in front of the premises, blushing madly.

xx

"Go… Good morning, my beloved citizens and followers. I have grave news."

The King's hesitation is evident as he swallows. His expression is grave and his complexion is a deathly shade of white. Dark shadows are prominent under his eyes and his caramel eyes are dull.

"My youngest son, Sawada Tsunayoshi, has left us."

Gasps.

Tears.

Sadness.

xx

Enma can practically hear Tsuna's happy steps long before the double doors of his office open, Tsuna skipping happily through them. His Vongola ring glints in the sunlight as he hands Enma the envelope.

It is a beautiful envelope, with intricate decorations and the crest of a skylark in the center of the pristine envelope. _Ah, it is Kyouya's eighteenth birthday ball… _Enma chuckles to himself as he imagines the stoic raven mingling with _'herbivores' _as said raven frequently phrases it.

"Tsuna-kun, I've been invited to ball tonight."

The brunet scribbles messily onto an empty cue card. _"What is a ball? Is it fun?" _Enma smiles at the brunet's messy penmanship.

_It has been a month since Tsuna explained his situation to Enma, and he has learnt to read and write. It was tough during the first couple of weeks, but Tsuna soon caught up with it. However, his handwriting seems to be put in being messy scrawls._

"Hmm, a ball is where people mingle about. They dance and meet new people there…" Caramel eyes brighten at the mention of _dancing_.

"I cannot guarantee that it is fun, because most balls are held for important functions. However, this is a birthday celebration for an old friend of mine. He's a little rough on the edges, and gives of a mean aura, so I still cannot guarantee that it will be fun… I've never seen him have fun."

"_Can I go too?"_

"Haha, sure, Tsuna-kun. After all, I'm sure you're excited to dance. You haven't had that, right?" Tsuna nods vigorously while the redhead chuckles at the brunet.

"I'll get the tailor over to get our suits measured and ready for tonight. After getting our measurements, I'll teach you how to dance- in case anyone appeals to you."

Tsuna blushes at the thought of someone appealing to him and dancing with them. A certain raven pops up in his mind, making him blush harder. Enma chuckles at his friend's antics.

xx

**=AT THE BALL=**

Tsuna squirms uncomfortably as women crowd around him, pinching at his cheeks and squealing about his _'cuteness'_. He knows that he is cute in a babyish way as his father used to always tell everyone he knew. _His father…_

Caramel eyes tear up at the sudden pang of homesickness. The women surrounding him mistake his tears for overcrowding his personal bubble and start cooing soothing words. _However, Tsuna's mind is somewhere far off._

Bravely holding up a cue card reading a polite retreat, Tsuna smiles apologetically before scampering towards the exit. Once outside, his homesickness turned for the worse as the salty tang of the ocean tickles his nose. This time, _the tears fall like the rain_.

xx

A month since Tsuna's departure from the seas.

A month since the Royal family last smiled.

The mer-people were devastated when they heard the news, especially one Sasagawa Kyoko. She is the beauty of the kingdom and had looked forward to their wedding when he reached his coming of age, but it looks like it will never happen.

Not when her fiancé has left their realm for another's.

xx

Kyouya stops as he catches sight of the messy brown hair by the balcony, the waves of the ocean in the distance. Moonlight shines upon the angelic being by the balcony, giving him an unearthly glow. Only one word came to mind as Kyouya stares at the brunet.

_Tsunayoshi…_

Walking towards the brunet, Kyouya's heart pounds wildly in the confines of his ribcage. A warm feeling bubbles at the bottom of his stomach, making butterflies flutter in it. His hands feel clammy, and Kyouya does not like it.

"Tsunayoshi…"

Kyouya is surprised to how the name rolls off of his tongue like silk. He is more surprised as the brunet turns around, teary eyed. All Kyouya wants to do is kill the bastard who dares make the brunette cry, but who is _he_?

"Why are you crying, herbivore? Crying is for the weak."

Kyouya raises an eyebrow as the brunet pulls out a cue card from his pocket, scribbling on it with a pen.

"_But I am weak."_

The penmanship is difficult to read, but Kyouya is able to make out the message. Narrowing his eyes at the brunet, he wonders where has the perky merman gone? _Where is the one who laughed at him, and gave him an orange scale? _

"Aren't you supposed to be in the ocean? Why are you here, on land?"

"_I made a wish, to live amongst the humans. With you, but I cannot speak anymore. My voice was the price of my wish."_

Kyouya's narrow eyes widen a tiny fraction, but soon return to their normal size. _This herbivore sacrificed his voice and tail to live up here… with him? _There are so many unanswered questions.

"Wh-" However, Kyouya couldn't ask Tsuna his questions as an eerily familiar voice, accompanied with a creepy laugh interrupts him.

"Kufufufu~ You've got the wrong person~"

Caramel eyes widen as the tall, slinky figure in a pinstripe suit complete with an indigo tie appears from the shadows. _Heterochromatic eyes flash red and blue. _

"He is an imposter, I am the one who saved you from your fall. I am the one called _Tsunayoshi_."

Tsuna can only gape wordlessly as _his _voice pours out of the blue haired man's mouth. The said man smirks at Tsuna's shocked expression, his red eye switches numbers, settling on the kanji number four.

xx

Kyouya blinks, the once tall man in a pinstriped suit is replaced with the innocent smile of _Tsunayoshi_. Confused, he turns around. The once brunet is now the tall man with the odd hairstyle. Growling menacingly, he feels foolish for having fallen for an illusion.

Betrayal.

Shame.

Weak.

Kyouya had heard of a very powerful illusionist during his childhood. This illusionist is said to have blue hair in a weird, spiky up-do like a pineapple. He is also said to have heterochromatic eyes, one red and the other blue. _The red on has a kanji number in it._

Kyouya braces to attack the 'illusionist', but 'Tsunayoshi' grabs hold on his arm, stopping him.

"D-don't hurt him… Look, he's already gone!"

Sure enough, the 'illusionist' is gone, making Kyouya growl angrily. He glares at 'Tsunayoshi'. Although he is captivated by the brunet's charm, _he _had let his prey get away! Kyouya storms off angrily, the brunet following soon after.

_An evil smirk twists the once innocent face._

xx

"Tsuna-kun!"

There is loud knocking on the brunet's door as Enma is practically beating down the oak doors that are meant to keep intruders out. _Even safety plans have faults when it comes to situations like this… _

"Adelheid!"

A sleepy looking raven appears from one of the corridors, slowly awakening. Her hair is tied up in a messier version of her usually pristine ponytail.

"Help me open up this door, Adelheid! Tsuna-kun won't answer me!"

Adelheid positions herself into a fighting stance, her metal fans in hand. Her glacier flames ignite the fans, giving them an eerie glow that Enma has long grown accustomed to. With a flick of her wrists, she slashes at the heavy oak door.

The door creaks from the slashing as it falls over, revealing the queen-sized bed of the guest room. However, there is something off about the room. _It is too quiet._

"Tsuna-kun? Are you alright? You left the ball early, so I thought-"

Enma's words are caught in his throat as he takes in the sight of a swollen eyed brunet, sniffling pitifully.

Sadness.

The blankets are pulled over the brunet's head once more, hiding him from view.

Not fully understanding his friend's dilemma, Enma pats Tsuna on the head before saying,

"Talk to me about what happened tonight tomorrow, neh? Good night, Tsuna-kun…"

With a final pat, Enma departs from the brunet's room, knowing that he needs time to collect himself.

xx

Kyouya smiles charmingly at the brunet before him. _Yes, he just smiled. _Finally, he gets to meet his cute savior from before. However, there is a nagging at the back of his head.

The brunet before him smiles cutely, but there is something off about him. Kyouya can't figure out what. _Oh, well…_

xx

"Your Highness! Your Highness!"

People are aroused from their sleep by the guard's yells for the King. Iemitsu arrives at his throne as people gather around the guard who kneels before the King.

"What is it that requires you to yell boisterously at this time of the night?"

"I saw him!" The guard pants out. "I saw His Royal Highness Tsunayoshi!"

Gasps and murmurs echo around.

"What about Tsunayoshi?" Iemitsu leans forward, worried for his youngest well-being despite having said youngest leaving the sea.

"He looked very sad and had water trailing down his face, Your Highness!" The guard purses his lips before continuing. "I believe that Prince Tsunayoshi is missing home!"

Iemitsu's eyes widen fractionally before returning to their original size. He mumbles under his breath before raising his voice.

"Get the finest illusionist in Namimori Ocean! We have to get Tsunayoshi back!"

Cheers and cries of joy erupt in the castle, happiness evident. Iemitsu smiles determinedly.

_Don't worry, Tsuna! Papa's coming!_


	3. Tsuna and Skylark Lake

**This is an edited version as of 29th November 2012.**

******I still don't own the characters but the story. Heck I don't even own the fairytales!**

******Note: Dear readers of the previous version, if you are interested, please reread the chapters. This story is going under major edits and some plot changes. Thank you :) If you wish to review, but have reviewed in the past, please PM me the review! ^^**

* * *

Disney Playlist Fiasco!

-Tsuna and Skylark Lake- 

Waking up to a brand new day is a heart wrenching ordeal for the brunet as the early morning sunlight caresses his cheeks. All he wants to do is curl up into a ball and not wake up. _Possibly just disappear._

However, his wish to fall back to sleep once more is left not granted. It seems that the Sandman has clocked out of his shift and stowed away his sleepy sand. Reluctance heavy within the young brunet, he rolls out of bed with his blankets and makes his way towards the bathroom as a fluffy caterpillar.

xx

Enma looks up from his breakfast as the double doors of the dining room open meekly. Gravity-defying hair comes from behind one of the doors, its owner shuffling slowly towards the dining table.

It's been a month since the ball, but there hasn't been any progress in the brunet. He is shunning himself away from everyone and Enma wants to know the reason why.

Tsuna won't open himself up to Enma, nor will he communicate with anyone else. All he does after cleaning the mansion is mope about his room, coming out for food only.

As the brunet plops himself onto his usual seat across from the head of the household, a maid puts a plate of eggs and bacon in front of the brunette. Said brunette smiles a little as he takes in the smiley face the maids had arranged the food in.

Slowly digging into his food, Tsuna nibbles quietly on his strip of bacon. Enma finishes off his breakfast and resorts to reading his newspaper. His red eyes widen considerably as he takes in the headlines of Namimori Daily.

_YOUNG PRINCE HIBARI KYOUYA MARRIES_

_It has been confirmed. Youngest son of Hibari Fon, King of Namimori Island is to be married on the 5__th__ of June, four days before the birthday of his husband-to-be._

_This marriage comes as a shock as Young Prince Kyouya is marrying a man! Not just any man, a man 3 years his senior and an illusionist! The citizens of Namimori is appalled, but not of same gender marriage that has been practiced since the start of time. It is the fact that this illusionist is none other than Rokudo Mukuro of Namimori Ocean!..._

Enma's hands shake as he continues reading the article, explaining further on the illusionist.

_Rokudo Mukuro was once the royal illusionist of the Hibari family many generations ago. It is rumored that he is immortal, possessing bodies to carry on living. During the time he served as an illusionist to the royal family, he was known as Daemon Spade._

_However, he was arrested for treason after Primo Hibari was found dead in his chambers with Daemon's scythe buried deep his chest. Daemon's cards were also found scattered on the floor of Primo Hibari's chambers..._

Enma cannot believe about the incident that had taken place many generations ago as he reads on. A gasp sounds from behind the redhead and he turns around, meeting Tsuna's fearful brown eyes. The brunet drops the fork he had been using while nibbling on a piece of bacon.

Run.

Faster.

Quicker.

_Escape!_

xx

The abandoned newspaper flutters to the floor, still on the headline of the day. There is only one reason Tsuna would have reacted the way he did. Adelheid picks up the newspaper, reading the entire article quickly.

"Hmm? They're getting married this afternoon?"

xx

The brunet struggles against the redhead's, surprisingly, strong hold. Tears leak from his caramel eyes, unable to comprehend the same painful, suffocating feeling in his heart. _Why does it hurt so much?_

Hurt.

Pain.

Heartbreak.

All Tsuna wants is to live with the human he had saved, be friends with him. However, it seems that nothing is going right. Tears of anguish stream down his face. The town clock chimes eleven times, signaling an hour before noon.

Caramel eyes widen and the brunet shakes himself free from Enma's grasp with greater vigor. _He needs to stop the wedding!_

Running further from his only friend, he heads towards the church he had once seen during his long walks around the island. A scary, muscled subordinate of Enma's gets in his way in attempts to stop him, but Tsuna pulls a running jump over him.

Many subordinates pop out from the various streets and corners, but Tsuna is determined and escapes them all. The forest leading to the church comes within view, sakura trees littering the entrance with pink petals.

xx

Looking around, Enma's subordinates are no longer tailing him and Tsuna slows down slightly. He realizes that he is lost, standing in front of a river that flows calmly unlike the torrent of emotions within Tsuna.

"Pyon~ Look, it's that delicious morsel from before, pyon~"

Tsuna jumps in fright at the familiar voice. The voice he'd rather not hear again. Turning around, he faces the figures of the once angler fish and squid.

They are dressed smartly, the angler fish's blond hair styled messily to match his brash personality while the squid is wearing a beanie on his head, a pair spectacles hiding his eyes. A tiny barcode can be seen on his cheek.

Tsuna clamps his mouth shut, finally acknowledging the loss of his voice. Ken, the angler fish snickers at the brunette.

"Hah, cat got your tongue, tuna? You won't be able to stop Mukuro-sama's wedding, pyon~ At long last, Mukuro-sama will reign over Namimori Island, pyon~"

Tsuna makes a run for the hills, trusting his intuition to bring him to the church. However, he is hit by yoyo in the knees and trips over.

"Sorry, but we cannot let you ruin Mukuro-sama's plans, Tsunayoshi-san."

Chrome appears from behind a tree, trident in hand. Her eye-patch is gone, revealing her other eye. Tsuna's entire being freezes without his given consent. She slams her trident onto the grassy floor of the forest, sending Tsuna flying towards the river.

_"tcartnoC tcarteR!"_

**SPLASH!**

Pain.

Hurt.

_Burn!_

Tsuna screams inaudibly as his legs merge into one. Fins grow out from his toes as orange scales cover his tail. Tsuna claws at his neck, a painful and irritating sensation tingling just by his jaw as his fin-like gills grow back.

His pendant breaks away, filling an empty spot on his tail. His Vongola ring slips from his finger, dissolving in the water before settling once more on his chest.

Tsuna gasps as his head breaks away from the watery confines of the river. _NO! _He stares in horror as his fins and tail are back. _No, it's all going wrong!_

"Kufufu~ I see that you tried to sabotage my plans, Tsunayoshi-kun~ I'm very disappointed in you~"

Tsuna shivers as his voice pours out from the sneaky illusionist's lips. It's odd to hear his name from his own voice. Tsuna points at his throat and mouth, silently demanding his voice back.

"Kufufufu~ No can do, Tsunayoshi-kun~ There are no refunds in this business of mine, kufufu~"

Tsuna bares his, now sharpened, teeth at the group as his animalistic instincts kick in. _His happiness is in danger and he cannot simply sit back, watching it disappear from him!_

In the distance, the clock chimes twelve times and Tsuna pales. _NO!_ A deadly smirk makes its way onto Mukuro's face as it morphs into his face and figure. Chrome's clothing transforms into a knee-length indigo dress as Chikusa, the once squid tends to her eye and replaces the eye-patch over it.

"Let's go, kufufu~ My efforts have finally paid off, kufufu~"

Tsuna watches as the group disappear in the green of the trees, feeling utterly helpless and crushed. _How is he going to stop the wedding in his current state?_

xx

The fishes make way for the orange tailed merman as he passes them all. They gape at him in awe, as they have heard of a legendary merman but have never seen one until today. However, Tsuna is too preoccupied to stop and stare at the fascinating fishes of the silvery river water.

_He didn't even notice the silvery lobster that called out to him._

xx

Tsuna swims faster as his intuition runs wild. _It's telling him that the church is close! _Determination burns bright within the petite brunet, a tiny flicker of a flame on his forehead as he swims along the current.

All of a sudden, he hits a rough current. He is dragged roughly along, barely evading the sharp rocks and gaining cuts and bruises on his body. Fortunately, the rough current doesn't last long and Tsuna plunges into deeper and murkier water.

Dazed and disoriented from the rough current, Tsuna swims towards the surface to check his location. As he breaks the surface, he feels something heavy on his head. Bringing his hand to his head, he grabs it off of his head to inspect it.

Caramel eyes widen as he takes the tiny, neon green haired being in his hands. A black frog hat sits on top of his neon hair, indicating that it was once a black frog. Two black, upside-down triangles sit near his eyes. _Ah, he is a magical transforming frog._

"I'm Fran, but some call me Flan..." The frog monotones quietly to Tsuna. Tsuna opens his mouth, only to remember that his voice is gone.

"Oh? You can't speak?" Tsuna shakes his head solemnly.

"Ah, it's no bother. I just have to-"

"Ushishishi~ Fran-kun, making new friends?"

"Fake prince-senpai..."

"Ushishi~ Hand the frog over to me, peasant!"

Tsuna eyes widen as he recognizes the tail and ears of a mink on the blond. His blond bangs hide his eyes, but there are glimpses of blue as the blond casually shakes his head.

"No, don't do it."

"Hand him to me, ushishishi~"

Torn between the both of them, Tsuna places Fran on a floating lily pad near the bank before quickly swimming away. _He needs to stop Kyouya from making his worst mistake!_

xx

"Jyuudaime! Wait up!"

Looking back, Tsuna sees a silver-haired teen with a lobster bottom swimming after him. _Hayato-kun?_ Tsuna waves his hands at Hayato, trying to get his message across. However, the young lobster seems to be full of surprises!

"But, Jyuudaime! I know someone who can get you to the church!"

Tsuna gapes the silver-haired teen in question.

"Because that noisy swallow over there has been ranting about it since this morning! He won't shut up!"

"Ahaha, but it's a special occasion, Gokudera!"

The said swallow lands on the bank of the river, near the duo before transforming into his human form. Midnight blue wings fold neatly behind his back as he squats by the aquatic inhabitants.

"Yo, Tsuna! Gokudera here has told me a lot about you, haha! I can take you to the church if you want."

Tsuna nods enthusiastically.

"Haha, I'm Yamamoto Takeshi! Come on, my dad and brother are here, they can carry you while I carry Gokudera!"

Sure enough, two more land beside Takeshi. They are introduced to Tsuna. The elder of the trio is Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, and Tsuna can't help but point out the similarity in their names. Takeshi's elder brother is Yamamoto Ugetsu with a flute hanging by his hip.

"Okay, we're off!"

xx

The wedding bells chime as a breeze blows by, sakura petals littering the once green grass into a pale pink. There are happy murmurs and chatter amongst the guests even though they are puzzled by the current events. _Why would Young Prince Kyouya marry an illusionist?_

Many suspect that he had been put under a spell by the illusionist. _Oh, how right they are. _However, those who had suspected the illusionist soon disappeared without a trace. Their disappearance render fear in the citizens and no one dares to oppose the illusionist.

As the double doors open to the church, the citizens watch as the blue-haired illusionist walks down the aisle in a white tuxedo towards the Prince. Although Mukuro dislikes being the _bride_, it cannot be helped as Kyouya is a prince and princes are _not _brides.

While the citizens see a blue-haired illusionist, all Kyouya sees is his beloved brunet. He is utterly love struck with the brunet. Although his feelings for the brunet are real, the brunet is not.

Once Mukuro reaches the pastor and Kyouya, they face the pastor who is standing in front of a fountain. This is not just any fountain, it is _The Fountain of Love_. Newlyweds will drink from this fountain as proof of their eternal love for their spouse.

"We are all gathered here today, to witness a happy day for the Kingdom of Namimori. We are witnessing the wedding of Young Prince Hibari Kyouya and _Rokudo Mukuro_…"

As the pastor says _Rokudo Mukuro_, Hibari only hears _Sawada Tsunayoshi_. Mukuro's illusion is affecting Kyouya's ability to determine right from wrong, thus he cannot differentiate an illusion from reality.

"Does anyone object their marriage? If there is any objection, please speak now."

Like every cliché moment of a wrong marriage, the protagonist falls out of the sky. _Literally. _

Tsuna falls through the open ceiling above the huge fountain, falling into its holy water. His falls causes a huge splash, soaking the pastor and grooms. Kyouya growls menacingly as he eyes the being in the water, expecting a certain pineapple-haired illusionist. However, he is shocked to see his husband-to-be in his original form. _What?_

Tsuna swims closer to the edge of the fountain, reaching out to Kyouya.

_It's me!_

_Believe me!_

_I love you!_

Voices ring in his head. Mukuro's façade disappears, revealing his true identity to Kyouya.

"Kufufufu~ I'm very disappointed in you, Tsunayoshi-kun~ You have ruined my plans. Now, you will pay, kufufu~"

A large trident appears in Mukuro's hands as he leaps for the merman, ready to strike. However, a steel tonfa blocks the trident from striking the brunette. Steel grey-blue eyes glare at heterochromatic eyes. Then, begins Kyouya's hatred for illusionists.

As the two men fight, the citizens of Namimori Island flee from the church as blows are exchanged between them. Tsuna is helpless and can only watch as they fight. Neither are backing down as they exchange blows, they are on an equal level in this fight.

Tsuna pulls himself out of the fountain, falling unceremoniously onto the cold marble floor. He drags himself towards them, all the while of the risk of being out of the water for too long in this form.

"Jyuudaime!"

Hayato falls in the fountain after much struggle from the swallows at the sight of his precious leader pulling himself out of the fountain. _There is no way he is going to let his precious Jyuudaime endanger himself!_

Arms come around Tsuna slim waist, lifting him up and start pulling him back towards the fountain. Tsuna struggles valiantly against the hold, managing to escape it as he continues to drag himself across the debris covered floor. Hayato grabs hold of Tsuna once more, but Tsuna slips out from his grasps.

_Let me go!_

"NO!" Tsuna jumps at the sudden shout from Hayato.

"No, I won't let you go! I can't let you go, knowing that you will die from being out of the water! You are my precious Jyuudaime, I can't let you die in vain!"

Stunned at the sudden outburst, Hayato takes the chance to drag Tsuna back into the fountain. A trail of crimson trails from Tsuna as Hayato drags him back. _Oh, no! _Hayato drags Tsuna with greater determination, but the fountain seems so far!

"Yo, Gokudera! We'll take it from here!"

Three pairs of arms lift Tsuna up into the air and into the fountain, staining it crimson. Hayato fusses over Tsuna's injuries, but he cannot heal him. It is a part of a merman's curse. _One is not allowed out of the water for long periods of time, or they will bleed to death. _

_One from the ocean is not one for the land._

At the moment, Tsuna has already started bleeding profusely as the water becomes thicker with the crimson fluid. Hayato's eyes blaze in fury as he turns towards the still fighting duo. _Those bastards!_

xx

Metal clash as tonfa meets trident. Kyouya growls in irritation as their fight drags on. _They are too equal on fighting terms! This fight is going nowhere! _

From the corners of his eyes, he can see his family fight against the illusionist's subordinates. They are putting up a good fight, but not good enough. _They are all equal in terms of fighting!_

As he is busy dodging Mukuro's advances, a stick of dynamite flies in between the two opponents. Both opponents are thrown back from the force of the explosion and into the walls of the church.

"You bastards! Don't you see you're killing Jyuudaime!?" _Jyuudaime?_

Both skylark and illusionist turn their eyes on the silver-haired teen with the bottom of a lobster. His face is contorted into a snarl, teeth baring as his emerald eyes blazes hatefully.

"Tsuna is dying, trying to stop you bastards from hurting yourselves!"

_Tsuna? _

_Tsunayoshi? _

_Dying? _

_Impossible!_

Narrow eyes widen as the skylark rushes towards the brunet in the crimson fountain.

xx

Tsuna is hanging by a thread, as his blood pours out of him and into the already crimson water. His face is pasty, his limbs are too weak to move and his head is pounding.

_He doesn't want to die, not yet…_

He can hear Hayato yelling at Kyouya and Mukuro, but his words are mere buzzing to Tsuna's ears. _Hayato… What is he yelling about? _He can feel a hand patting his head, as he hears a strained laugh from the hand's owner. _Takeshi… Ah, the swallow he had just met hours ago… _

Then, messy raven hair and narrow eyes fill his view as Kyouya enters his dimming line of vision. There are unshed tears in his eyes, his face contorted in pain and absolute sadness. _No, don't cry, Kyouya… _

Gathering his strength, Tsuna raises his hand to Kyouya's pale face. He cups his soft cheek, staining it crimson red from his blood. Kyouya holds his small hand like a lifeline, as tears stream down his face.

_Please, don't cry, Kyouya… I don't want to see you crying as the last thing I see before I depart from this world…_

xx

A roar of pain.

There is no stopping the King as a pain-filled roar rips from his throat. His eldest son is not here to soothe him. _His wife isn't here to calm him._

Doctors can only do so much but to sedate the King. His pain-filled expression does not turn into relief as he is sedated, as an internal pain strikes at him. His face is a ghastly shade of white and his limbs are weak.

_Tsunayoshi…_

xx

Gasps.

Pants.

Pain.

Giotto leans heavily against the wall of the carriage. He is currently in a horse carriage on land, leading some of his men on the search for his brother. A burning pain sears on his chest, where the mark sits.

He's been on land for nearly a month, but there has not been any sighting of the brunet.

Hand fisted up in cloth.

Laboured breaths.

Cold sweat.

_Tsunayoshi…!_

xx

"_Tsunayoshi… Tsunayoshi…"_

Kyouya murmurs his name, making him smile a little. It is a sad, watery smile. _Like a goodbye. _Tears stream down his face, and for once, Kyouya is not ashamed to show his weakness. He can see the light in his beloved brunette fading, flickering. Pulling the brunette's face close, he presses his lips on his'.


	4. The Tuna Diaries -Part 1-

**This is the edited version as of 26th December 2012**

**I still don't own the characters but the story. Heck I don't even own the fairytales!**

**Note: Dear readers of the previous version, if you are interested, please reread the chapters. This story is going under major edits and some plot changes. Thank you :) If you wish to review, but have reviewed in the past, please PM me the review! ^^**

Disney Playlist Fiasco

-The Tuna Diaries-

Part 1

There is a tense silence as Kyouya reluctantly pulls away from the brunet. Steel grey-blue eyes widen a fraction as his' meet vibrant orange eyes. _What's happening?_

Out of the blue, there is a scream. All eyes turn onto the blue-haired illusionist. Mukuro claws at his throat as his red eye flicker from one number to another. Golden waves pour out from his pale lips as Tsuna's voice is loud in the tense air.

The orange wave makes its way across the room, weaving in between the occupants before entering Tsuna's mouth. Caramel eyes dilate as the orange wave catches Tsuna by surprise. The wave forces its way down his throat, burning him.

Kyouya moves to comfort Tsuna, but he is slowly enveloped in orange flames. Tsuna curls up into a ball and falls back into the bloody fountain, his body spazzing with spasms.

xx

"Giotto-bocchan (young master)!"

"Tch." The red-headed man clicks his tongue, a habit he'd conjured whenever he gets worried. "Speed up! We need to get a doctor!"

A raven-haired man with a strained smile turns towards the carriage driver and yells something over the clip-clopping of the horse's hooves. A holler from the driver and the carriage speeds up, sending them jumping in their seats as they speed through bumpy roads.

"Urgh..." Giotto groans as he curls up into a ball, hand still fisted in his shirt. Beads of cold sweat form on his forehead, his palms going clammy.

With a ear-piercing screech, the carriage comes to a sudden halt.

**A tall shadow.**

The redhead grabs hold of his master and holds him away from the door, his raven partner gently handling the blond.

The door clicks open.

Cold, blue eyes.

"For speeding on Namimori grounds, I'll have to arrest you."

xx

Everyone watches in wonder as the once crimson waters quickly clear up into its original, pristine state. If anything, it seems to be purer than before. The water is disturbed by Tsuna's thrashing, and the water splashes onto everyone near it.

Chrome, Ken and Chikusa are helpless as their leader screams in agony, the royal's voice ripping from his throat. Fortunately, their helplessness doesn't last long. At the tail of the wave, a strong orange flame burns bright and everyone gasps. _It's a Sky flame!_

The flame floats towards Tsuna, following the wave as it weaves between the occupants of the room. The flame accidentally brushes against Alaude as it passes him, sending him a multitude of shocks and a blurry image of a blond with sky blue eyes. Shaking his head lightly, Alaude tries to remove the image of the blond but to no avail.

Striking blond hair.

Sun-kissed skin.

Sky blue eyes.

As the flame draws close to the thrashing Tsuna, it also brushes lightly against Kyouya as if acknowledging him. A spark of warmth pools within Kyouya as an image of him and Tsuna together pops up in his mind. A ghost of a smile makes its presence on Kyouya's face, shocking everyone in the room.

xx

Blood-spattered tunics.

Slight recognition.

Eyes widen.

"Urgh..."

The soft groan snaps everyone out of their silence.

"Tch." The redhead growls. "If you're going to arrest us, at least get my friend to a doctor!"

xx

A sudden burst of light from the fountain catches everyone's undivided attention. A petite, shining figure levitates from the fountain, water dripping from him as he floats higher. His tail splits, forming a pair of slender legs and his fins shrink into nothingness.

They watch as the gills drop off and flutter down to the marble floor with the shiny orange scales of the tail that had split. It is a flurry of colors as the scales glint under the afternoon sun. It reminds Kyouya of time when the sakura trees are in full bloom and the petals scattered in the breeze.

As Kyouya keeps a watchful eye on his beloved, he sees a scale attach itself on Tsuna's neck as a pendant and his crest becomes a ring on his middle finger. A sudden burst of light from Tsuna nearly blinds Kyouya from his watching.

All of Namimori Island is caught in the sudden flash, disorienting them in their homes. The ones who had escaped from the church are dazed as they are some of the nearest ones to the church. However, the ones in the church are a different story.

Kyouya feels a light weight on his arms and opens his eyes. He blushes at the sleeping, butt naked Tsuna in his arms. Before the flash completely disappears, Kyouya quickly whips off his tuxedo coat and drapes it over Tsuna. He doesn't need anyone else looking at his beloved's body.

xx

A hand runs through the sweat-matted blond hair.

A warm, damp washcloth is placed on the blonde's forehead as a fever rages in him. The other picks up the washcloth, dipping it into the cool water in the small bowl on the bedside table. He wrings the cloth of excess water before placing it on the blonde's forehead.

Said blond squirms in his sleep at the sudden coldness. He soon settles at the soft caress of his cheek and leans into the warm hand. Alaude's eyes widen by a small fraction as a small smile graces the other's lips. Then, he whispers to the sleeping blond.

"Just who are you?"

xx

The next morning finds a sleeping brunet on a royal blue bed. The walls of the bedroom are lined with beautiful decorations, but the brunet is ignorant to them as he lingers in Dreamland.

He dreams of the life he once had under the sea, with his family. His brothers' and father's faces are as clear as day to the young brunet. However, he cannot seem to remember his mother's. Her face is nothing but a blur.

The horrific memory of the incident that ripped their mother away jerks Tsuna awake, despite his aching body's protests. He curls up in pain, both physically and mentally. Mentally from the surfacing memory of the horrific incident, and physically... _Why?_

Tsuna thinks back, fragments of the events of the day before coming back to him slowly. Kyouya was getting married to the illusionist, then he entered the scene. They started fighting and he wanted to stop them... _He nearly died! So, how..?_

He blushes deep red as the memory of his kiss with Kyouya comes rushing back. He pulls the blankets over his head as he tries to get rid of the red staining on his cheeks. He never would have thought that his first kiss would happen in the time of need. _What's more, to a man like Kyouya!_

It is undeniable that Kyouya is good-looking, but Tsuna didn't think that he would have fallen for him in such a way. No such law stands against marriage with the same gender, but Tsuna does not know how to react to the current outcome.

**Knock. Knock.**

The quiet knocking on the door snaps Tsuna out of his thoughts and he is relieved to see Enma coming through the doorway. His fiery red hair and eyes bring tears of comfort to the brunet's eyes as he catches the redhead in a bear hug. Tsuna misses his friend even though he had only been gone for a day. At least, that's what he thinks...

"Tsuna-kun! You should be resting!"

_Ah, Enma has recovered from the bear hug._ Tsuna lets the redhead fuss over him, dragging him back into bed. Seeing as they are about the same size, Enma doesn't make much progress.

"Ah, Kyouya-sama! Could you help me with Tsuna-kun? He's pretty heavy!"

_K-Kyouya?_ Wide caramel eyes shyly look over at the raven by the doorway, light amusement shining in his narrow eyes. Tsuna blushes as the memory of their kiss crashes into him headfirst. _How am I supposed to act around Kyouya? Hiieeee!_

"HIIEEE!"

Kyouya grunts as Tsuna squeals from being picked up and thrown over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He is quiet for moment and Kyouya wonders if he had jostled the brunet too much on his shoulder. Looking over his shoulder, he sees Tsuna has passed out with his face as red as a tomato. I wonder why...

xx

As noon rolls by, Tsuna is finally out of bed and at the dining table of the Hibari mansion. Enma had helped him out of bed and explains everything that had happened when he was knocked out. Tsuna apologized for running out of the Shimon mansion hastily, surprising Enma a little with the use of his voice.

In turn, Tsuna explains his circumstances, albeit a little shyly when he enters the topic of Kyouya. Enma chuckles at Tsuna as he blushes like a newlywed. Well, it's not too far off the mark as they were supposed to be married if Mukuro had not messed everything up.

xx

"Tsu-kun!"

"Nii-chan!"

"Tsu-kun!"

"Nii-chan!"

A comical yet dramatic reunion is in sight as both the blond and brunet run up to one another. However, the brunet quickly pales and scrambles backwards as the blond picks up speed.

"HIIIEEEE!", Tsuna shrieks as he is tackled into a bear hug by his beloved brother.

However, their reunion is cut short as the blond is bopped on the head by his temperamental right-hand man. The brunet cringes as the redhead yells and chastises his brother's ear off. The brunet doesn't shriek as a familiar arm wraps around his torso before lifting him up onto his feet.

The raven prince rests his chin on the petite brunet's shoulder, glaring at the blond. Tsuna immediately notices the tension between the two and turns to raven, pressing his lips on his cheek. Slight crimson blooms on the prince's cheek.

"Giotto-bocchan!", yells the redhead as Giotto faints at the sight of his cute little brother pecking the raven on the cheek.

Alaude is swift and catches the blond before he falls over. Kyouya raises an eyebrow at his brother but his only answer is a roll of the eyes. The icy blond hoists the unconscious one onto his shoulder before sauntering out of the dining room. The tattooed redhead runs after the duo.

"N-nii-chan? G.?"

"Nii-chan?"

xx

"Bastard, let me in!"

G. continues hollering and smacking on the double doors to Alaude's chambers where the blond has his master held captive. _Damn it!_

Giotto is struggling valiantly despite his futile effort against the prince's strong hold. Alaude merely blows a puff of air nonchalantly while the other continues to struggle, not breaking a sweat despite his erratic struggling.

"Let me go! I want to see Tsu-kun!", Giotto struggles but Alaude has him caught in a firm hug. _Wait, hug?_

Giotto stops struggling and looks down at the arms wrapped tightly around his torso. Arms. Wrapped. Around. His. Torso. It takes Giotto five seconds with the words ringing in his head, before he finally reacts to the intimate position they're in.

"H-hey! Let me go!", Giotto whacks at the hands, but they don't flinch. "Two strangers don't hug!"

"Hn? Strangers?", Giotto can hear the smirk forming on the other's lips. "Then, how about we get to getting to know one another?"

**Thump.**

xx

"A-ano...", Tsuna stutters as an unfamiliar yet familiar couple fix their gazes on him. Kyouya reflexively wraps an arms around the brunet's waist, effectively calming him down.

The blond woman squeals happily at the raven's move and the slight crimson that dusts the brunet's cheeks. Her curly blond locks bounce along with her excitement. The man beside her places his hand on hers, his thumb rubbing soothing circles on the back of her hand, and she calms down slightly.

"Eto, call me Kiyo! I'm little Kyou-kun's and Ali-kun's mother!", Tsuna smiles nervously as she seems to gradually grow closer and closer. A soft growl from Kyouya has the woman pouting at him.

"Now, now, Kyouya, no need to get defensive. You know how your mother gets when she is excited.", the raven man smiles calmly at the young brunet. "Kiyo, stop scaring our son-in-law."

"I'm Fon, Kyouya's and Alaude's father.", A slight crinkle of the eyes as the man smiles. "It's a very nice to meet the one who's melted my son's icy heart."

"A-ah, I d-didn't do anything, s-sir!", Tsuna stutters, embarrassed by the compliment thrown nonchalantly by the other.

"Hn? You've done a lot to earn such intimacy from my son, Tsunayoshi.", Fon replies, eying the arm resting on the brunet's waist.

"Hn.", Kyouya eyes the brunet before pressing his lips on the side of his head, causing a bright shade of crimson to bloom on the other's cheeks.

xxGiotto stares up at the blond who looms over him, arms restraining Giotto's onto the double bed. A slight crimson dusts his cheeks as the other leans closer to his face. He shuts his eyes as he leans closer, and closer...

**Clink.**

_What?_

Giotto sees Alaude looming over him, hands no longer restraining his arms but beside his face. A hand cups his right cheek, the thumb rubbing soothingly on the soft skin. He tugs at his wrists, but they're restricted, a soft clink resounding at his every struggle.

"W-what's going on?"

"You called me a stranger, so let's learn more about one another.", Alaude drawls in a monotone that a had a hint of mischief as he smirks down at Giotto.

"I'll start first."

xx

"E-eto, nii-chan is my elder brother and G. is his right-hand man...", Tsuna fingers the hem of his shirt. "They're the same as I am, mermen. I don't know how they managed to get onto land, but it's most probably my father's wish to bring me back..."

"Hn, bring you back?", Fon is curious of his circumstances, his curiosity peaks.

"Well, I swam away from home...?", Tsuna ends his answer with a soft questioning tone. Kyouya is surprised by the petite brunet's fearlessness of the consequences of the world above water.

"How brave, Tsunayoshi...", he murmurs into the soft locks.

xx

"I'm Alaude Hibari. Twenty-one in age, twenty-two as of on the 6th of July."

Giotto struggles to kick the prince, but said prince has him completely restrained with their legs tangled. Icy blue eyes glint dangerously in an alluring manner.

"I like arresting herbivores and..."

Alaude, by now, is nose-to-nose with Giotto. He blows softly into the other's ear, earning pleasant shivers. His smirk widens. He nabs onto the earlobe with his canines, nibbling it.

"...you're arrested."

A breathy moan escapes Giotto's lips as he face is flushed red. "A-arrested...? F-for what?"

Alaude chuckles softly. "For the theft of my heart."

xx

Kiyo squeals at the cute scene before her. That intimate hold. The press of lips into the soft hair. That blush!

"It's perfect!", she gushes as wedding bells ring in her head. Fon sighs light-heartedly as she seems to float off into a world of her own with a dreamy look on her face.

"That Kiyo...", Fon smiles the couple, shaking his head slightly at his wife. "Please continue, Tsunayoshi."

As Tsuna opens his mouth to speak, G. comes rushing into the room, cussing under his breath and red in face, running past them and out the front door.

There is a dumbfounded silence.

The redhead's head pops into the room once more.

"Don't worry about me, Tsuna-bocchan. I'll be fine!"

"O-okay...?", Tsuna stutters, clearly not expecting G. to pop in again.

With a loud slam, G. leaves them in silence.

"A-anyway..."

xx

**Um... A little M-rated stuff here on... Skip every alternate "xx" if you're uncomfortable with the AlaudexGiotto M scenes.**

xx

It's too hot.

Labored pants escape the flustered blond in warm puffs. Hands fist up in the other's slightly damp shirt. Their foreheads meet as the icy prince bends down slightly, bringing their lips together. The soft kiss earns him a soft mewl.

xx

"Papa wouldn't let me have a look at the world above the ocean when he let nii-chan do so...", Tsuna pouts at the memory of his father's lecture. "All I wanted was a peek so I swam away one night since it was brighter than the other nights."

Tsuna fingers the hem of his shirt before Kyouya takes his hands in his', a small smile stretching on the petite brunet's lips.

xx

Wandering hands.

Every spot the prince touches lights passion within the other. Soft hisses and moans fill the silent room as he is groped and touched all over. The look in the icy blue eyes has the other frozen in its heat.

xx

"Then, my father found out when a guard who was chasing me went to report to him...", a distant look enters Tsuna's bright eyes, dimming them. "He call up a storm and a whirlpool when he discovered my secret treasure grove."

"Kyouya's ship was caught in the whirlpool."

xx

Throbbing hard-ons.

As Alaude presses Giotto up against a wall, the other hisses at the coolness on his back. Giotto cannot comprehend the painful tightness of his slacks. Alaude grinds against his front and Giotto loses his mind in ecstasy.

"Uhn..!"

_What a relief._

xx

**No more M scenes until the near future..?**

xx

Kyouya's eyes widen by a fraction at the memory of the whirlpool. He'd spun the steering wheel of the ship harshly and had gotten thrown into the ocean. Then, Tsuna had saved him.

As his flashbacks go on, Tsuna is explaining to Fon about Kyouya being thrown off of his ship and him saving the raven. As he reaches to the end of his recollection, he wraps his arms around the unresponsive prince's waist and buries his face into the other's firm chest.

**Sorry for the long wait! I got very distracted... Anyway, I had to split this chapter into two, compared to the original because of the AlaudexGiotto scenes :x**

I APOLOGIZE TO THOSE WHO AREN'T COMFORTABLE WITH M-ISH SCENES!

I'm gonna have to bump the rating up to M...

Review, ne? :)


End file.
